


With All My Heart

by siriusRocky0425



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, chaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusRocky0425/pseuds/siriusRocky0425
Summary: "I hope those are tears of joy.." Rocky laughed softly at that remark."It's too much.. I.. Do I deserve this much?" he whispered.Eunwoo held Rocky's face, a touch full of love and affection, "You do, you even deserve much more than that, and if I can give you the world I will."Sniffling and wiping away his remaining tears, he looks into Eunwoo's eyes, holding the hands not touching his face."I feel like I already have the world with you by my side.." Rocky smiled warmly.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	With All My Heart

Busy planning choreography formations for their new songs at their upcoming comeback, Rocky is slumped down at the couch of his workroom surrounded by lots and lots of papers scattered at the table in front of him. He'd been in his workroom for almost the entire day, he needs to finish all his planning before he present it to their dance teachers and choreographers not later than the end of this week which is roughly 2 days from now. Rocky sighs as he puts down his pen knowing it's time to stretch his legs and back, groaning as he does so.

After stretching for a minute, he grabbed a glass of water and gulped down all of it in an instant. He laid down at the couch and allowed himself to close his eyes to rest for a moment, ignoring the grumbling sounds at his stomach, a constant reminder that he haven't had dinner yet, but he isn't keen on taming it with food.

"Eating could wait." he convinced himself, forcing his eyes open he added, "and so can sleep," he lifts himself up in a sitting position, "i've got a lot more work to do.."

He reached for the remote of his computer and played music to lift up his mood and motivate him. He settled on playing their new unreleased songs for their upcoming album.

When the particular song he's currently planning the choreography for comes on, he sets his nose back down to his papers, shuffling over the sketches of formation he's done on every particular part of the song that plays. Repeating parts after parts if necessary.

He's been too immersed in his work again that he lost track of time with no plans of stopping soon when he heard a faint knock on the door, taking his attention away from his papers.

He stopped the music and looked at the direction of the door, waiting if it really is a knock he heard or just an imagination, who would be here in his workroom at this hour, he thinks, he glanced at the clock to see it's 30 minutes past midnight already.

Another knock stops his thoughts as he finally stands up to open it, yawning as he turns the knob.

"Hyung"

Eunwoo is standing at the other side of the door, dressed comfortably in a black hoodie and sweatpants looking fresh out of the shower if his still wet hair an indication but still look beautiful as ever even with the pout clearly plastered in his face.

"Why are you not answering your phone?" Eunwoo peaked inside the room and Rocky followed his gaze and saw how much of a mess his workroom is currently.

When their eyes met again, Rocky looked down and rubs at his nape muttering, "uhh. It's on my computer desk charging. I'm on the coffee table working and it's on silent.."

Rocky checked on Eunwoo and when he didn't answer, he grabbed the older's hands and pulls him inside the room.

"I'm sorry.." he said to him then he turned towards the table to gather up his papers to clear up the mess. He knows Eunwoo won't mind the mess and understand that it's because he's working but since Eunwoo's here, he may as well clear things up and maybe call it a day.

"Well, I haven't heard from you all day, you still busy?" he looked back to see Eunwoo now sitting comfortably at the couch.

"Not for you," Rocky smiles at him and picks up the last piece of paper.

He settles beside Eunwoo on the couch with one leg up resting on it for him to be facing the other. Now that they're facing each other, Rocky can clearly see a pout forming on Eunwoo's mouth again.

"What's the matter?" Rocky pokes Eunwoo's cheeks and copied his pout.

"Did I disturb you? I just had to come, you're not answering your phone and it's your bir-" Rocky didn't let him finish as he pressed his mouth on his and gave him a chaste kiss, smiling at him when they parted.

Eunwoo blushed at the sudden kiss but returned the sweet smile his boyfriend gave him.

"I told you, I'm not busy for you.." Eunwoo raised his eyebrows teasingly and Rocky laughed,

"Alright, well in my defense, as I have told you, my phone is nowhere near me and is peacefully charging on that desk over there" Rocky pointing at his computer desk on the other corner of the room. "If it's near me and I saw you calling, I would've answered it before the first ring even pass."

Eunwoo laughs at his boyfriend's defensive rambling, he's not really mad at the non answers, he's just worried as to why he's not answering, besides, they haven't talked the whole day so he has to check up on him.

"Well, you're forgiven." Eunwoo glanced up at the clock, "but it's midnight, you should've known I will call then."

Rocky's brows furrowed as he didn't know what his boyfriend is talking about. Did they have plans he forgot about? He keeps on thinking what is it but there 's nothing that's crosses his mind.

"Rocky.." _He surely didn't forget his birthday right?_ Eunwoo thought but with the way Rocky looks, maybe he did forget.

"Do we have a plan? or something?" Rocky asked him.

Eunwoo trapped Rocky's face with his two hands, squeezing his cheeks, "I can't believe you actually forgot."

"Wha.." Eunwoo kissed Rocky's nose and fished something out of the pockets of his hoodie when he lets go of Rocky's face.

"Here.." Eunwoo held out his hand to Rocky, a small red box in his hand.

Rocky's jaw dropped, "Oh my God hyung, are you proposing to me?" he teasingly said with hands on his chest in exaggeration. He knows it's not a proposal, as much as he won't definitely say no to it, he knows it's not the right time for it and out of the both of them, Eunwoo won't definitely do that. They've only been dating for a few months too. He just loves to tease his boyfriend.

Eunwoo laughed knowingly and just shoved the box closer to Rocky for him to get it. Rocky knows he can't fool the man and so he dropped his act and grabbed the box from his hand. He brings the box next to his ear and shook it lightly.

"Just open it. Oh my God." Eunwoo said still laughing at his boyfriend's antics.

Rocky stuck his tongue out to Eunwoo which made the older laugh even loudly throwing his head back and when he looked back at his boyfriend, he saw that he already opened the box, staring at what's inside it. Eunwoo smiled.

It is a pair of earrings, white gold ones and Rocky stared in awe. It's not the exact match of earrings, but it perfectly complements each other, it's so beautiful. On the under side of the top of the case are the words _CARTIER_ , and his jaw dropped. He knows Eunwoo won't settle for anything less, but he really couldn't care less even if it doesn't have a name or is from a known brand, he's grateful for all the little things his boyfriend does for him. He even start to think if he deserves this much from him. For Rocky, loving Eunwoo and him loving him back is more than enough.

"Happy Birthday love.."

Rocky looks up at Eunwoo, eyes glassy with forming tears, heart bursting with so much love for the man in front of him. He moves in to hug him, realizing he can't find the right words to say at the moment and Eunwoo understands, he always understands even without any words exchanged between them.

Eunwoo gently rubbed Rocky's back on one hand and the other cradling the back of his head, giving it gentle pats. After a moment, he loosens the hug, not entirely letting go, just to tilt his head and kiss the side of Rocky's head.

Rocky smiled at the gesture and lets go of the hug to properly face Eunwoo who looks at him with so much love and affection which he knows is mirrorred in his own eyes. He gave his boyfriend a soft smile before turning his attention to the gift still in his hands. He removes the earrings from the box and is about to ask Eunwoo to put it on him when he noticed something at the back of the jewelry.

PMH and 225

He covered his mouth with his hand the moment he saw the engraved letters and his heart melts even more, he's overwhelmed. It has a personal touch, his boyfriend went out of his way just to give him this.

"Hyung.." Rocky started but the sudden outburst of his tears stopped him.

Eunwoo is quick to wipe away the tears from Rocky's face..

"I hope those are tears of joy.." Rocky laughed softly at that remark.

"It's too much.. I.. Do I deserve this much?" he whispered.

Eunwoo held Rocky's face, a touch full of love and affection, "You do, you even deserve much more than that, and if I can give you the world I will."

Sniffling and wiping away his remaining tears, he looks into Eunwoo's eyes, holding the hands not touching his face.

"I feel like I already have the world with you by my side.." Rocky smiled warmly, "Thank You, really. It's beautiful."

With a hand caressing Rocky's cheek and a direct gaze to his eyes, Eunwoo leaned forward and whispered to his lips, "and so are you.." claiming Rocky's lips on his. It supposed to just be a short kiss but Eunwoo felt Rocky's hand at the back of his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss and Eunwoo smiles against Rocky's lips, the action makes him kiss the older more.. They part only when they're out of breath, panting and foreheads still touching, not wanting to be too far away from each other after that moment.

"Wow." Eunwoo whispered and he saw Rocky smile, eyes still closed.

Rocky still can't believe that this man, this beautiful being of milky skin, most beautiful eyes he's ever seen with a pure soul and strong willed heart was all his. No one else but his. God, did he truly felt like the luckiest man alive.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday." Rocky laughed at that, finally letting go of his hold on Eunwoo. He was aware of course, when he entered his workroom that his birthday is tomorrow, his thoughts just got lost in his work.

"You are usually the type to camp your phone up the eve of your birthday to see who greets you first." Eunwoo continued, teasing Rocky.

"What are you talking about? I don't do that" Rocky chuckled and poked Eunwoo at his side making him scream and whined when he caught Rocky's hand to stop him.

"Put this on me, will you?" Rocky handed the gift to Eunwoo, quickly putting it on the younger, admiring it when he's done.

"It suits you" Rocky smiled and touched his ear to feel the gift, humming in satisfaction.

"Turn around." Eunwoo says.

"Why?"

"Just turn around." Rocky blinked in confusion but did as told.

Eunwoo reached for Rocky's hair, combing it with his hand, wanting to tie it up for him. Rocky realized what Eunwoo is trying to do and he chuckled softly, pulling out the hair tie on his wrist and handed it to the older.

Eunwoo parted Rocky's hair to only tie the upper half, making sure it's properly tied and Rocky is loving the feeling of his hair being tied up by his boyfriend.

"There." Eunwoo said when he's done and Rocky turned around to face him again, smiling.

"So I can see your ears with my gift clearly." Eunwoo commented, "also, you look hot in this hairstyle."

"Oh yeah?" Rocky smirked and moved to kiss the tip of Eunwoo's nose, "I should always tie it up like this then."

"You should, but you look beautiful even without it anyway." Rocky giggled then moved to cuddle at the side of his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest. Eunwoo wrapped his arms around his shoulder and his other hand intertwined with Rocky's.

"You flatter me. Mr. Cha Eunwoo, MY Dongminnie, how did I get so lucky?"

"We're both lucky to have each other" Eunwoo kissed the top of Rocky's head and Rocky closed his eyes, listening to the beating of his boyfriend's heart.

They sat in silent for a moment, enjoying each other's presence when Rocky's stomach growled. Rocky bit his lips expecting a scolding from the older for skipping his dinner.

"Figured," Eunwoo starts, not moving from his position, "you're too busy to answer your phone. I know you'd have skipped dinner at this rate you workaholic."

"Says the one who's not workaholic" Rocky clapped back.

"Touché" Eunwoo replied and they both laughed. "I ordered food on my way here, it should arrive in a few minutes." Rocky gave Eunwoo a big smile.

"Where do you want to go for later?"

Rocky hummed as he think.

"We have practice later right? It's okay, we can just stay at home after."

"But it's your first birthday since we started dating. I'll think of something and we can go after practice."

Rocky thought of a better idea, "Or, we could go home and you cook for me instead."

"Nope. Not today." Eunwoo laughed as Rocky pouts and snuggles against Eunwoo and buries his nose in the warm crook of Eunwoo's neck. Humming at the comfort his smell gives.

"I like this." Rocky whispers, feeling sentimental. "You, your love, is the greatest gift I ever received this year hyung. I'm so happy." Ever since the day they confessed their feelings, Eunwoo has made him feel that finally, his reality is better than his dreams.

Eunwoo smiled and wrapped his arms around him, one hand resting on Rocky's jaw as he adjusts his position to take more of Rocky's body inside his hug and gave him a kiss on the top of his head and whispered a soft "Me too." He then moved to kiss Rocky's forehead, "You are so precious to me Minhyuk, Rakiya. I hope you know that." and Eunwoo felt Rocky smile against his neck.

\---

It was quiet between them for awhile and Eunwoo thought Rocky fell asleep. He peers down at Rocky to check and he met his gaze. Rocky's big gorgeous eyes are completely naked, spelling out how happy he is. A lot of affection in his gaze too. A rush of feelings settles in Eunwoo's chest and at the same time he is awash with an almost overwhelming protectiveness over Rocky- a kind he hasn't felt in a very long time now, in particular since their pre-debut days. Back then Eunwoo had felt like a responsible older brother who had to take care of his younger brother.

This time Eunwoo feels a little differently and it's stronger because his heart has a much deeper affection for Rocky than that he would normally have towards a brother.

"I love you" Eunwoo heard Rocky say, looking straight into his eyes with so many emotions behind them.

"With all my heart.." Rocky said with a soft smile, trying to convey all the love and affection he has through his eyes that words cannot for the man before him.

Eunwoo felt overwhelmed, his heart squeezing at the knowledge that there exist a person that could love him this much, adore and cherish him as much as he does and he couldn't have been luckier that that person is Rocky. Rocky would argue and say he's the luckier one but Eunwoo feels so much for the younger that he's determined to make Rocky feel it even more than hearing it.

Tears collecting at his eyes, Eunwoo quickly pulled the younger closer again into a deep and searing kiss, determined to convey all his feelings through the kiss.

"I love you too. So much." He finally whispered when they pulled away for a much needed intake of breath, Eunwoo felt the familiar combination of pain and euphoria in his heart at the very thought of the love they held for each other.

Rocky felt so happy nothing could ever spoil his happiness that he's feeling right now on his birthday, right here in the arms of the love of his life, knowing he would do everything just to make Eunwoo happy too, the way he deserves.

Rocky heard a content sigh from the older and knew that Eunwoo felt and understood everything that he felt as the older kissed his forehead and connected their foreheads together, letting their warm breaths mingle.

Through half lidded eyes, they smiled at each other, feeling so content and so right at the moment. Like they were floating and existing in their own world.

Their moment was cut short though, with the door banging open and the members barging their way in. Rocky and Eunwoo turned their heads at the door and Eunwoo laughed knowingly. Jinjin holds the cake with the candle already lit, walking towards them while the others sings happy birthday, MJ being unsurprisingly loudest, Bin purposefully singing out of tune and Sanha laughing in between the words because of what's happening.

"We apologize for ruining your moment but we gave you enough time alone already and the cake can't wait anymore." Jinjin said as they finished singing and Rocky smiled at his members, suprised that he could even be happier than earlier, his heart is so full and tears are threatening to come out again when Bin speaks,

"Make a wish Rocky-ah"

A tear falls as he closed his eyes to wish, having his boyfriend and his members all beside him and loving him, he really couldn't ask for anything more so he just wished for good health and the happiness of those around him.

He blew the candle and Eunwoo reached to wipe his tears away. Mj then jumped in on them and the others followed, gathering everyone in a group hug and Rocky's heart swells, he is content, he is happy, the happiest he's ever been and he wouldn't change anything for the world.

He screamed when the members tighten their hug and he's squeezed in the middle, face to face with Eunwoo who have the biggest smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Rocky.."

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write some chaky loving <3 i tried my best to make it in time for rocky's birthday.  
> with that being said, Happy Birthday to the awesome Park Minhyuk. you truly deserve the world.  
> also, before i forget, a new chaky selca posted by Eunwoo? love that for me.<3333
> 
> ps . what do you think about the mood board i did? hehe. i'm contemplating whether to put it at the top or at the bottom after the story but i decided to put it on top as a preview? for the story. did it spoil too much or it's just right? i'd appreciate it if you tell me your opinion if i should keep it there or place it at the end. :') Thank you for reading.


End file.
